


dead men tell no tales

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [21]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, It's not too bad, M/M, Restraints, Solitary Confinement, Torture, Waterboarding, Whipping, but just a fair warning in case anyone is sensitive to any of this, i tried to keep it light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "what are you going to do, huh? threaten me? with what? you guys already killed my family, jaebum is gone, what is left? nothing is left but me, but you aren't even going to take the liberty of killing me because you need me. so tell me, what can you do?"





	dead men tell no tales

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ,,, pirates of the caribbean because i am actual trash thank u

The first thing he realizes once he begins to gain consciousness is that he is bound. Both of his wrists and his legs and even a fool could figure out what has happened. 

They've got him. 

"Oh, you're awake," Snow is sitting on a red plush chair several feet away from him, looking rather ill, and Jinyoung picks up on it right away. "Security precautions, I hope you don't mind." 

"It's quite pleasant actually," he says, going to tug a bit, but then he winces and looks down seeing the blood stain on his shirt and his pants. He was injured, during the games. He had almost forgotten about that. 

Raising his eyebrows he says matter of factly, "It appears as if your injured." 

But then when he begins to cough, Jinyoung shoots back, "I could say the same thing to you President." 

That seems to cause him to prickle enough and he leans forward. "Jinyoung, you've always been rather less impulsive than Jaebum, I think you should realize that right now? You aren't going to win, you can't. Work with us to stop this rebellion, take out district thirteen once and for all, and kill Katniss Everdeen, and I'll excuse both you and him of all of your crimes. I'll let you both live together to, in the Capital together. That's what the two of you want, isn't it?" 

Perhaps it's because of the last few days of utter hell that Jinyoung has gone through, and that the only real sleep he has gotten is from when he was knocked unconscious for who knows how long, but he finds that he starts to begin laughing. "You think you can bribe me? I'm never going to work for you Snow, don't you get it?" 

"A pity. You'll relent soon enough." Snow is standing up then and walking to the door, "I do hope that you change your mind soon Jinyoung so that we can set to work. Wit ha wave of his hand, there are people coming in the room and he's gone without a trace. 

When the first punch hit's Jinyoung's body, he nearly starts laughing again. He had expected them to have a bit of a better plan than this, but he assumes it's fitting. Beating up a man when he's already down and can't really fight back. "That's just because I felt like it," the guy sneered. "Ready to give in?" 

Jinyoung spits the blood out from his mouth right at their damn white uniform. "What are you going to do, huh? Threaten me? With _what_? You guys already killed my family, Jaebum is gone, what is left? Nothing is left but me, but you aren't even going to take the liberty of killing me because you need me. So tell me, what can you do?" 

When his shirts cut off, he doesn't flinch and he let's his hands flex though. They were behind him, and he couldn't see what they were doing, but then there was a sound and next thing he knows there is a searing pain spreading across his back and it burns hot and he's gasping, moving forward but he can't because he can barely even move forward an inch because he's still bound. 

The next hit comes and he actually cries out, his hands curling into a fist and his body curving into what had to be a 'C' shape, and his breathe is growing heavy. There's one more hit, and then, "Are you going to cooperate?" 

"No." 

They come like wild fire then, it after hit, and he can feel the blood on his back, how the welts were already forming, and it starts to become this odd numbness, and he feels liquid on his thighs, and that's when he just realizes that it's his own tears. 

After some time, that Jinyoung doesn't know, they leave him there, in a pool of his own blood, body shaking from the abuse. He tilts his head back, staring up at the ceiling and hoping that where Jaebum is, that he is doing far better than Jinyoung is. 

He passes out at some point, he's not quite sure when, or if it was even from exhaustion, the likeliness being more of the amount of blood that he has lost. But he wakes up involuntarily to screaming, and it's female. He feels like throwing up once he realizes that it's Johanna. 

When he wakes up again, it's by arms grabbing him roughly, and he realizes that it's the same people from yesterday, and this time they are removing him from the binds, but there's nothing he can do to fight back because his body is screaming in pain. 

Their rough as they take him off and drag him somewhere else. 

There's a tub of water in front of them, and somehow Jinyoung knew it wasn't to clean his back. 

Hands are grabbing a hold of his hair now and he's being asked, "Are you going to cooperate?" 

"No." 

His head in shoved in the water then and he tries to hold his breathe, and it's calm, besides the hand in his hair. But then it starts growing uncomfortable, and then his throat begins to burn and then their pulling him back out again and he winces at the sharp tug on his scalp. 

They're laughing. 

Just as he gets a gasp of air, they're submerging him again, and he tries to keep calm again, but then he feels a hand on his back, and it fucking hurts, and he can't move because his head is still pushed. 

By the time it's the end, Jinyoung is screaming and his throat is killing him, and black dots line his vision. They let go of him after that, and he's on the ground coughing and choking on his own tears, gasping for air like a fish out of water. 

When Snow see's him next, Jinyoung is bound again, and he stands up and walks to him, "Is this all worth it Jinyoung? My previous offer still stands." 

Jinyoung looks up at him making dead contact, "Go burn in hell." 

He gets put into a room then, there's not even a bed, and he curls up in the corner because they don't have him bound anymore. At first, he doesn't get it. The point of keeping him here. He expects almost every moment that they are going to come get him again, and take him somewhere, do something more. 

The footsteps always end up passing. 

It has to be several hours later that Jinyoung finally gets what they are doing. They've placed him in solitary confinement. 

The beginning is spent reflective. Thinking about past instances, and issues. He thinks of Jaebum. And then, there's a certain boredom that comes in solitary confinement. With nothing, there's absolutely not a damn thing. The anger comes next, the hatred, the frustration, the hitting the walls, the screaming to absolutely no one. 

Lastly comes the desperation. 

He doesn't even know how much time has passed, whether it's been a couple hours, a day, a week, or longer. He had lost track at counting the food, something he wouldn't have ever done in any other situation, and it becomes aware then how much his mind is slipping. He really is going to end up being one of those victors that ultimately loses their minds, isn't he? 

He's spends what feels like eternity by the door pounding, and screaming until his voice goes hoarse as he just pleads. Begging, saying that he'll do it. That he'll cooperate and make them or build them with anything that they want. He'll do whatever just _get me out of here please I can't take this anymore_. 

When the door opens, Jinyoung has to first blink, registering it as real, and Snow walks in with a simple, "Are you finally willing to cooperate Jinyoung?" 

"Yes." 

He finds out that he spent two weeks in solitary confinement before he caves and he just hopes that Jaebum can forgive him for giving in.


End file.
